Memories of a Rose
by NekoOverlord
Summary: Two people live there lives feeling empty. A chance meeting changes both of them. Can they regain there past memories and finally fill that emptiness that has plagued their hearts for so long? Find out- in memories of a Rose. rated T for homosexual relationships, mild cursing, and mentions of depression.
1. Grey

-Memories of a Rose-

* * *

It …it was a chance meeting….

Simply at the right place at the right time…..

We could have gone our while lives without knowing one another…

But….it happened ….we found each other….

* * *

The rain falls. Dark clouds cluster together. Puddles form on the ground and grew in size as the rain collected within them. The rain clustered on the roofs of buildings occasionally dripping down onto the side walk. A light grey mist covers the area. All sunlight is blocked out. Needless to say all seems grim.

The busy sidewalk where the rain falls upon is amok with people; All of which are going off in every direction, swiftly dodging others as they make their way. Most were business men simply on their way to work, others heading home from the graveyard shift. Their faces looked emotionless as if there very humanity had been sucked out of them with the coming of the rain. Some had umbrellas, but most just made due without. They no longer cared about the rain falling on them for somehow…..it seemed fitting today.

A lone high schooler made his way through the crowd; An older boy, a bit on the short side, with silky black-blue hair, skin like porcelain, and stunning blue eyes. His traditional black school uniform was soaking and his hair clung to the side of his face. He had a depressed almost angry look upon his face, making his doll like appearance a bit fierce. His bag rattled at his side as he quickened his pace through the masses.

He shook his head in disgust, why was it that every day in this town the sky was grey? Why was it always raining? Why was it so cold? Why had he not grabbed an umbrella? Why was it that everyday just felt so empty? Why was it that every day he felt like he was missing something….as if he had lost something important….?

He thought about all these things as he walked. He was becoming a bit depressed these past weeks. He didn't know why exactly….. He was beginning to become aware of…something. The boy racked his brain to try to describe what he was feeling. He felt like there was a hole in his person…..like an empty space. He felt like something was calling for him…..all these odd emotions were confusing him. He hated being confused.

The confused adolescence looked up at the sky and sighed. _It will always be grey_, he thought. He allowed the rain trickled down his face as he stared at the colorless sky. _I will always feel confused…I wish the rain would just-_

_-stop….._, A business man thought on his way to work. He sighed. There was no use thinking of that right now he had somewhere to be. His black shoes squeaked on the pavement as a low thunder resounded in the sky. His black suit was soaked. He had forgotten to bring an umbrella with him._ I have to finish the Jones project first then I can move on to the Clemintines then the….._ He proceeded to plan out his day in his head trying desperately to not think about that 'certain' feeling he had been getting. A feeling of lonelyness. A feeling of fulfillment. A feeling of ...emptiness.

He frowned a bit to himself as the humidity and rain fogged up his glasses. He removed them and retrieved a handkerchief from his pocket only to find that it too had been soaked though. He sighed placing his hankerchief back and returned his spectacles to his face, _it's_ _still grey…, _he thought_,…..and it always will b- _**BUMP**

The young boy jumped back a bit in surprise as he felt himself run into something. While musing over thoughts and gazing up at the sky he had gotten rain in his right eye bringing him out of his daze. He returned to walking and rubbed his eye with his left hand. Not really caring where he was going he went forward…..and bumped right into someone.

The high schooler blushed slightly, realizing how foolish he must have looked in the eyes of this person. He swiftly apologized, "i-im very sorry sir" he bowed. He stared down at the dark gravel as the rain continued to fall. The boy waited in silence for an , "oh its okay", or a, "psh stupid kid", but he heard nothing. Puzzled he slowly raised his head to see why the man hadn't answered. The moment his gaze shifted upwards he caught the man's eyes and gasped.

_His eyes…there so…red._

_There…..so blue, _

Sebastian thought but could not react, he only stared. His eyes were so beautiful…..a brilliant blue reaching out to him in this dark grey world. That overwhelming feeling of emptiness he had been experiencing vanished making his soul feel whole again. But the feeling didn't last, the boy turned and walked past him leaving Sebastian standing there stunned.

Ciel walked away blushing hard. He couldn't believe himself! He had stood there and thought how incredible that man's eyes were and….stared at him! Ciel frownd to himself. How rude of him! He felt very disappointed in himself. He thought back to when he had seen that man's eyes…it was like…. His depression had ceased and he felt…happy….it was like that man's dazzling red eyes had pushed through the grey. As if the clouds, the sky, the rain, everything…had been pushed aside to make way for that burning red. Like a plain painting with a single splash of color .It had been amazing…

He wished only for a moment that he could see those eyes again...


	2. Seeing the light

**Thank you very much for the follows and reviews.**

**I'm terribly sorry about any spelling and grammar mistakes i did not fix.**

**This is going to be another very short chapter...just because I'd personally rather upload short chapters at a good pace than long chapters that take weeks to finish...i fear that people will become impatient with me...**

**This next chapter is for my senpia who read my first chapter and was eager for me to upload the next one. Thank you senpia X3!**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

-Memories of a Rose-

Chapter 2

* * *

Sometimes

I thought that I saw the light

and I would become happy.

But

It was only a light grey

mocking my happiness as it turned darker.

That was how it always was…

before I met you….

And your eyes lured me out of the dark world that I had known for so long.

* * *

Ciel slowly opened his eyes. His beautiful eyes exposing themselves to the outside world like bright blue roses blooming in May. He blinked rapidly, trying to get used to the light that had snuck around the drapes and now lay directly on his face. He stayed laying down not feeling the need to move and stared quietly at the light studying the small specks that floated around inside as if they were so mystified of its beauty that they couldn't let themselves leave it but instead stayed and wandered aimlessly just quietly enjoying the feeling of warmth and acceptance. For a moment as the light lay upon his face Ciel felt a connection to those tiny specks and decided to lay in bed a bit longer. He closed his eyes and yawned, curling up into his sheets comforted by the cozy silence.

His snapped his eyes open as a realization suddenly dawned on him. There was light coming from his window. There was sunlight outside. There was no thunder or soft beating of rain. It had stopped raining. There was light…the sky had cleared. It had stopped raining. It had stopped raining.

Ciel threw the sheets off of his upper body and sat up. He made an desperate attempt to get off the bed but failed as his frantic movement tangled his legs into the discarded bed sheets causing him to fall off the bed. Before he could hit the floor he smoothly caught himself with his arm avoiding a serious collision. He breathed out slowly trying to calm himself. Why was he in such a hurry? The light would stay. This time, he assured himself, the light would stay. Ciel carefully parted the sheets from his legs ,now taking his time. After the task was done he rose and peered at the window. The light was still streaming in. For a moment he felt scared. He was a bird who for the first time would exit his cage. He walked forward warily. As he reached the window he placed his hands on the drapes. Was he ready to finally see the light?

* * *

When Sebastian opened the window he gawked. His mouth wouldn't seem to close as he stared. A bright Light fluttered from his window illuminating the room. The rain had stopped.

He had gotten up in the morning just like always. He stretched and glanced at work phone just to check if his boss had made an unforeseen call. He never expected one from anyone else. What would anyone want with him? He yawned not particularly wanting to start the day just yet. Instead he lingered in his bedroom. He pet the black cat that had curled himself up by his masters pillow earning a purr. He wondered briefly where the rest of them were…most likely running around outside causing uproar amongst his neighbors he figured. They could never truly appreciate the beauty of cats like he did. He sighed realizing he had stayed in bed for too long. He had to get up today he couldn't be late again like yesterday.

The day before he had made no attempt to get up. He hadn't even tried to move. He just laid there staring up at his ceiling, pondering his life. What exactly had he done that held any significants? Nothing worth talking about he decided. What happened to all those dreams he once had? He couldn't even remember them now….. What was the point of getting up in the morning? He went to work; returned home and then simply started the cycle over again…what was the point of it all?

The phone rang a familiar ringtone vibrated through the room. Sebastian took a quick glare at it as it lay on his bedside table. The caller I.D read -Boss-. Sebastian sighed he could already tell this day would be a plain one. And it had been, nothing worth mentioning had happened. He hadn't even cracked a smile for the entire day. Nothing worth mentioning…nothing…..except…..

"That boy….." Sebastian whispered to himself as his eyes opened. He had fallen asleep again while petting his cat. Sebastian blinked. That boy…..he had such pretty eyes. Large pools of blue confined by long black lashes. He smiled to himself. He smiled…How odd; he never smiled. The image of the boy in mind he got out of his bed. That boy's flushed face had been so adorable and those eyes…wow. "Wow" was all he could say as he remembered them. Yesterday had started off so dreary it was raining even harder than normal ,which in Sebastian's opinion was saying something considering how much it rained normally and then that boy had bumped into him and…made him…..somewhat at peace…..

Sebastian smiled to himself once again. He really wanted to see that boy again…to see those beautiful blue eyes once more….Sebastian had the sudden urge to look outside. He pondered this feeling as he made his way to the window. Why would he want to look outside? It would no doubt still be rai-

The rain had stopped. The grey had cleared. He wanted to see the boy. The rain had stopped.

* * *

Ciel walked down his usual path to go to school. The scenery was familiar since he had taken this route so many times, but today it seemed totally different. The world looked as if he was gazing at it through someone else's eyes. This couldn't be the path he had taken to many times before…could it?

He surveyed the land before him. It looked the same. The same trees, the same bushes, the same incline in the path that he always had to step over, but somehow…..it felt so ...different. The trees that had once been cloaked in a gray haze and a melancholy tone where now vibrant with life, their leaves giving off a snazzy shade of green and their trunks standing tall colored a deep chocolate brown. The bushes that he used to see as plain and boring now bore gorgeous pink hydrangeas. Somehow even the path that at one time been a somber light grey was now peachy beige.

Ciel sauntered down the path trying to take it all in at once. He didn't want to miss anything, who knew how long this would last…not very long he expected. He had already lost the confidense he had felt in the early morning. Soon the rain would return…soon the grey would be back…soon he would be put back in his cage…soon...

Ciel looked upward, the sky was so clear. How he had missed it. It had been so long since he had last laid eyes on it. He had almost forgotten…just how magnificent it was. The boy sighed and looked forward again. He shouldn't think about it. He should not become "accustom" to this type of thing. The grey would return and when it did the feelings he had obtained from the light would only make it more painful. Instead of enjoying this weather, he decided, he would just ignore it, just pretend like it wasn't even there. He could not get attached…..He did not want to feel the pain…..the rain would return…this was only temporary…..the rain would return.

Continuing along the path Ciel eventually came to the city. He didn't like the busy place, but it was the only way he could get to school and…this was where…that man…..Ciel shook his head. He shouldn't think about him…his eyes…..they were so magical. It was as if they had been the key to the door that he always knew he needed to open. A door into his heart. He wondered if he would see that man today. He would never admit it but he yearned for another meeting…another chance to see those eyes. Eyes red like roses-

…..roses…

…roses…

_A single rose lay against his pillow_….

Ciel gripped his forehead; his head had started to hurt all of a sudden…..odd. Perhaps it was just the prolonged exposure to sunlight ….yes, that must be it he decided.

A single rose….

* * *

A coffee shop usually packed with people was now empty as if the sunlight had chased everyone away save for a lone man. Sebastian lingered here. He sat at an outside table with a perfect view of the path he usually took to work. He took quick sips of his latte about once every 5 minutes occasionally glancing over at the thick volume _Sherlock Holmes_ he had brought with him. It wasn't like he was trying to lengthen his stay or anything…why would he?

_Because I want to see him_…

"no no no no no," Sebastian muttered to himself. He did NOT come to this café just to try to seize a glimpse of that boy. He did NOT wear his best clothes just so he may catch the attention of a highschooler. No…..that would be weird…and a bit creepy. He simply came to waste time after being informed that the office would be closed today. A fact that had slipped his mind after….yesterdays ….."encounter". Sure he could have gone to a closer place to procure a drink…..but….he much preferred this one! Sebastian gave a nervous laugh to himself and took a sip of his beverage. It wasn't uncommon for a man to go out of his way if he was only trying to get to a certain place he enjoyed! And if he just "happened" to see a certain blue eyed individual whilst sitting here what of it? He most certainly did not just come here for the sole purpose of seeing him again…he….he just liked this place!

Sebastian placed his face in his hands and sighed. Who was he fooling? He obviously only came here to see that boy. He didn't even like coffee! And this place, in his opinion, didn't even have good coffee to begin with! Not to mention it was hot outside and he was just sitting there in a freaking suit like it was a completely normal thing to do! Sebastian buried his head deeper into his hands and groaned. What the hell was he doing? For all he knew the boy may not even come this way today. Really what was he doing there? He was having a stakeout for kid, because where he lived that was "totally A-Okay!"

Sebastian groaned once more and began to raise his head still keeping his eyes closed. What was he thinking? He took another sip of coffee. He needed to stop this nonsense. There was no reason behind what he was doing. He didn't know the boy or have any reason to want to speak with him nor did he need anything from him. Thinking someone's eyes were nice wasn't a good enough motive to lay in wait for him like some kind of predatory cat.

Sebastian smiled at the thought of kitty-cats and opened his eyes. Maybe he could go to the zoo today, that would keep him from thinking about-

…..the boy….. he turned his head only slightly. The boy…..was sitting silently two tables away from him…the boy…

"Shit….." Sebastian whispered to himself. So much for getting him out of his mind.


End file.
